


Episodica: Bleach

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Experimental Style, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: A poem per episode.
Collections: Experimental Fic





	1. Ep 1 - Give Me Your Power

_Give me your strength, for  
Why must the young die  
So very early in life  
When youth today  
Have no respect for those  
Who have passed away  
Lend me your power_

_Give me your strength, for  
Keeping the unkown away  
What others can not see  
They need not know the truth  
As they would not believe  
That monsters lurk here  
Give me your power_

_Give me your strength, for  
Protecting those loved dear  
Both friends and family alike  
Cracking the monsters mask  
Keeping all those safe  
Give me your power  
For now is the hour_


	2. Ep 2 - meaning of protect

_does protect mean  
twenty-four seven  
around the clock  
i think not  
i need my sleep_

_does protect mean  
saving everyone  
leaving no one  
i think not  
remember mother?_

_does protect mean  
not those that  
one cared for  
i think not  
break my heart_

_does protect mean  
only the few  
limited to seen  
i think not  
i'm not that guy_

_does protect mean  
not what is seen  
going where called  
i think not  
closest quickest first_ _when i surely can  
i think so  
i be that way_

does protect mean  
doing what i can


	3. Ep 3 - Losing a Heart

_Hollows once had a heart  
That's why we hit them  
And kill in one swift blow  
Making sure that we  
Do not see a living face_

Hollows once had a heart  
Disincluding those with  
Evil intensions before death  
Everyone had good thoughts  
Everyone had good memories

Hollows once had a heart  
They had loved their families  
They loved their friends  
But they became lonely  
And then they forget

Hollows once had a heart  
Then they lost memories  
Then they lost feelings  
They became so detached  
That they lost their heart


	4. Dear Brother

_Dear Brother,  
I tell you not the truth  
I didn't cut my hair  
I was bullied at school_

Dear Brother,  
I am already seen as  
Being very childish  
So why give me this gift?

Dear Brother,  
Why did you leave me  
So very alone today  
I very well miss you

Dear Brother,  
I forgot to say goodbye  
I forgot to say good day  
I so very don't want to

Dear Brother,  
I feel you staying around  
Did I force you to stay  
It's time to move on

Dear Brother,  
I've made a new friend  
I feel safe once again  
To let my hair grow out

Dear Brother,  
I think I like a boy  
I wish you to know  
I am very, very happy

Dear Brother,  
You saved me today  
From that speeding car  
Why are you still here?

Dear Brother,  
Why have you changed  
You are not the brother  
I once held dear

Dear Brother,  
I didn't see you lonely  
I saw you as happy  
Hopping you found peace

Dear Brother,  
I finally came to say it  
Brother, I wish this to say  
Please go and have a nice day


End file.
